Vrakka
NE Goblin Incarnate 10 / Dragonfire Adept 7 HP: 141 (17 HD) Init: +7 Speed: 30 feet Space/Reach: 5 feet AC: 20 BAB: +8/+3 Attack: +1 Collision Quarterstaff of Doom Burst (1d6+6 20/x2) Abilities: STR 10, DEX 16, CON 18, INT 12, WIS 16, CHA 14 Saves: Fort +17, Ref +10, Will +16 (+18 vs. Sleep and Paralyzing effects) Skills: Bluff +4, Concentration +15, Diplomacy +9 (+13 with Dragons or Dragonblood creatures), Hide +7, Intimidate +9, Knowledge (Arcana) +11, Knowledge (The Planes) +13, Knowledge (Religion) +13, Listen +8, Move Silently ++7, Ride +7, Search +6, Sense Motive +10, Spellcraft +6, Spot +8 Languages: Common, Goblin, Draconic Feats: Lightning Reflexes, Improved Initiative, Negotiator, Persuasive, Draconic Senses, Armor of Scales Possessions: Cape of the Viper, Incarnum Focus Bracers, Ring of Protection +3, Hand of the Mage, +1 Collision Quarterstaff of Doom Burst Patron: Maglubiyet (Former), Ashardalon Features: Goblin Qualities Aura (Ex): Vrakka has a particularly powerful aura, corresponding with his alignment. The power of his aura is equal to 10, his Incarnate levels. Similarly, his Soulmelds always radiate evil, as though they were aligned magic items with a caster level equal to 10. Detect Opposition (Su): At will, Vrakka can attempt to detect the presence of creatures whose alignment is opposite of his own. This ability works like Detect Evil, except that it detects the specific alignment opposite of his own, Good. Expanded Soulmeld Capacity (Ex): Incarnates are specially gifted in their ability to invest essentia into soulmelds, and Vrakka is no exception. The essentia capacity of his soulmelds is increased by 1 Incarnum Radiance (Ex): As an Incarnate, Vrakka infuses Incarnum with his very soul. He can tap into his Incarnum-fused soul to activate a visible radiant aura of power, granting him a power boost in a particular area. He can activate this effect as a free action twice per day and the effect lasts for 7 rounds. When this effect is conjured, an ash gray cloud surrounds Vrakka. He gains a +6 bonus to all melee damage rolls. Rapid Meldshaping (Su): Once per day, Vrakka can unshape any one of his existing soulmelds and immediately shape another soulmeld. This proves requires a full-round action and provokes attacks of opportunity. The soulmeld that he shapes cannot be bound to a chakra, even if the soulmeld that he unshapes was bound to a chakra. Share Incarnum Radiance (Su): Vrakka can share the effects of his Incarnum Radiance with some allies who share at least some of his morals or ethics. When he activates his Incarnum Radiance aura, he can choose for it to benefit all allies within 30 feet. If those allies move beyond 30 feet of Vrakka, they lose these benefits until they return within 30 feet of him. If Vrakka shares his Incarnum Radiance aura, he becomes fatigued at the end of the power’s duration. The fatigue lasts for ten minutes. Allies who are not Neutral Evil cannot benefit from Vrakka’s Incarnum Radiance aura. Invocations: Vrakka has a repertoire of attacks, defenses, and other abilities known as Draconic Invocations, which allow him to focus the Draconic energies that suffuse his soul. He can use any of his Invocations at will. Vrakka’s invocations are spell-like abilities; using an invocation is therefore a standard action that provokes attacks of opportunity. An invocation can be disrupted, just as a spell can be ruined during casting. Vrakka is entitled to a Concentration check to successfully use an invocation if he/she is hit with an attack while invoking, just as a spellcaster would be. He can choose to use an invocation defensively, by making a successful Concentration check, to avoid provoking attacks of opportunity. Vrakka’s invocations are subject to spell resistance unless an invocation description specifically states otherwise. Breath Weapon (Su): Vrakka has a breath weapon that he can use at will as a standard action. Each time he uses his breath weapon, he can choose what shape it takes, a 15 foot cone or a 30 foot line. This breath attack deals 4d6 points of fire damage; a successful Reflex saving throw (DC 22) halves the damage. Dragontouched: Vrakka gains Dragontouched as a bonus feat. Breath Effect: Vrakka has two Breath Effects: Sickening Breath and Weakening Breath. Sickening Breath sickens all creatures within the area in lieu of dealing damage for 2 rounds (Fortitude save of DC 22 limits this effect to 1 round). This Breath Effect can only be applied to cone-shaped breath weapons. Weakening Breath imposes a –6 penalty to Strength to all creatures in the area for 4 rounds (Fortitude save of DC 22 limits this effect to 2 rounds). This Breath Effect can only be applied to cone-shaped breath weapons. Scales (Ex): Vrakka’s skin is thick and scaly, granting him a +3 natural armor bonus. Dragonkind (Ex): Vrakka gains a +4 competence bonus on Diplomacy checks made to influence the attitude of Dragons or creatures with the Dragonblood subtype. He is treated as a Dragon for the purpose of determining whether frightful presence can affect you. Damage Reduction (Ex): Vrakka gains Damage Resistance 2/Magic. Spellcasting Soulmelds: 6 Essentia: 10 Essentia Capacity: 3 Chakra Binds: 6 Least Invocations: Beguiling Influence, See the Unseen Lesser Invocations: Frightful Presence Combat/Tactics Vrakka, while old and somewhat frail looking, is an adept combatant. Vrakka primarily relies on his Incarnum powers to defeat enemies from afar. When he has to engage in close-quarters combat, however, he eschews weaponry in favor of his breath weapon, which almost always catches opponents unprepared. Friends/Allies Vrakka is a powerful member of Uurlgarsh’s hierarchy, and as a result, is feared and respected by many. The leader of the Goblinoid city, Gorak Grimtooth, is something of a disciple of Vrakka, and the older Goblin can count on his assistance as well. Vrakka considers Gorak an end to a mean, however, and nothing more. His only true ally is Ashardalon. Foes/Enemies Vrakka was once an outcast, because of his allegiance to Ashardalon. Since gaining sway over Gorak the Ironhand, he has gained considerable political power, but the priests of the Goblin deities still consider him a heretic who needs to be killed. Many members of Uurlgarsh’s hierarchy see Vrakka as very influential over Gorak- and rightly so- and believe that if they can eliminate the elder Goblin, they too will gain his position. Appearance Vrakka is advanced in age, and his appearance depicts that. He stands slightly stooped over, and his oily black hair is now mostly white. Most striking about him, however, is the partial Draconic apotheosis he has undergone since finding Ashardalon’s favor. His mottled green skin is covered in rusty reddish scales, and his yellow eyes are more similar to lizards than they are to Goblins. Personality Vrakka was once viewed as a crazy hermit heretic, whose non-traditional views made him deserve death. This has nursed a bitter dislike for the religious side of Goblinoid society, past simply lauding his religion as greater than theirs. All people are pawns and tools- including Gorak Grimtooth- to be used and casually discarded whenever and however the situation calls. History Vrakka was born in 1,086, the son of a Goblin warrior in one of the many tribes to live in the Goblinwoods of the Cape of the Claw. Neither he, nor his father, had positions of prestige, and as such, both worked under the ruling priests of Maglubiyet. While patrolling his tribe’s area of influence, he and others in his group encountered and killed a small group of Human interlopers who had entered into the region. These Humans would change Vrakka’s life. The Humans was a worshipper of Ashardalon, the mighty Demon Dragon. While looting the bodies of the dead, the young Vrakka stumbled upon a relic dedicated to the powerful entity, an amulet fashioned out of a scale shed by the Dragon. With the amulet in hand, Vrakka unwittingly gained a direct connection to the powerful entity. Over the next few weeks, Ashardalon would begin influencing Vrakka, with the Goblin eventually turning to his worship wholesale. His conversion was not taken lightly, and the ruling priests of Maglubiyet condemned Vrakka to death. It was only though the intercession of Ashardalon that he learned of the plot to have him killed, allowing him to flee before it came to pass. Because he could not go to any other Goblin tribe for assistance of any kind, the young Vrakka became a hermit, living alone in the Goblinwoods, dedicating his life to Ashardalon- and receiving power in return. Early in 1,135, Vrakka first met Gorak Grimtooth, the young leader of the Grimtooth tribe. Using his powers, he subtlety began influencing him, having been informed by Ashardalon that Gorak would be a useful pawn, and would soon wield considerable power. Gorak turned to the worship of Ashardalon, and in return, Vrakka would advise the younger warrior, and aid him in his bid to take control of the Goblinoid city of Uurlgarsh. Later that year, Gorak would successfully seize the city. Through Gorak, Vrakka gained considerable power as well, and through Vrakka and Gorak, Ashardalon. Vrakka’s influence on Gorak is considerable- the younger Goblin renaming the Cape of the Claw the Cape of Ashardalon, for example. Gorak, oftentimes out of his league, in the world of politics, consults Vrakka frequently, and the elder Goblin is all too happy to aid him, knowing that it simply further entrenches himself and Ashardalon into the everyday affairs of Uurlgarsh, and the entire Goblinwoods. Motivations and Goals Vrakka is content with the status quo in Uurlgarsh. He seeks to convert more of the Goblinoids of the city to the worship of Ashardalon, but will begin such a campaign all in due time. The deeper he can entrench himself- and Ashardalon- into the everyday going-ons in the city, the closer Vrakka is to accomplishing his goal.